vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Munakata Kei
|-|Munakata= |-|With Hidden Weapons= Summary Kei Munakata (宗像 形, Munakata Kei) is a senior of Class 13 and a former member of the Flask Plan's Thirteen Party. His project name is Last Carpet. He is the older brother of Koi Munakata. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B | At least 8-B Name: Munakata Kei Origin: Medaka Box Gender: Male Age: 17 Classification: Human, Abnormal, Hidden Weapons Specialist Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Can hold a seemingly unlimited amount of weapons within his clothing, Can instinctively see the most efficient method of killing someone, Supernatural Luck, Stealth Mastery Attack Potency: City Block level (Almost killed Medaka Kurokami with a surprise attack and was considered a threat by her) | At least City Block level (Was able to damage Kumagawa) Speed: Hypersonic+ '''(Managed to touch Medaka's head with his blade as a decapitation attempt, the latter instantaneously ducked, losing half a head of hair) | At least '''Lightspeed, as he uses up more of his weapons, he becomes much faster (At his peak faster than Kumagawa) Lifting Strength: Unknown, likely Superhuman or higher. (Carries enormous amounts of weapons.) Striking Strength: City Block Class (comparable to the Pre-Kumagawa Arc Zenkichi Hitoyoshi) | At least City Block Class Durability: City Block level (sustained damage from Zenkichi) | At least City Block level Stamina: High, sustained and quickly recovered after being impaled by dozens of swords. Range: Varies, depends on the weapon he is using. Standard Equipment: Has an enormous amount of weapons within his body. This includes grenades, grenade launchers, machine guns, pistols, swords, sledgehammers, spiked staffs and etc. Intelligence: Average Notable Attacks/Techniques: Hidden Weapons Specialist: Munakata is a hidden weapons specialist, capable of hiding numerous weapons concealed within his clothing, even weapons that have much bigger dimensions than his body. However, Munakata is not particularly talented with using any of these weapons, and instead focuses on overwhelming his opponents rather than taking them out with any kind of finesse. However, he is aware of which of his weapons are best depending on the situation, and after feeling out his opponent, can choose the best weapon with which to defeat them. Later in the series, he actually began training to use his weapons after having his Killing Impulse cured by Kumagawa. These weapons weigh as much as they would normally, however, and slow him down the more he has. This is why he becomes more dangerous the less weapons he has. Without any weapons, he can outspeed even Kumagawa. Killing Impulse: Munakata's Abnormality is his instinctive desire to kill. Before being a weapons specialist, he is a killer, and it is the very intensity of his urges that drives him to isolation. His Abnormality is more similar to that of a Minus, but because of his personality, he has retained his humanity and has not fallen to madness. His instinctual ability as a killer is so great that he is capable of inflicting fatal injuries with his bare hands. Key: Pre-Kumagawa Incident Arc | Post-Kumagawa Incident Arc Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Medaka Box Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Tier 8 Category:Stealth Masters